treeofsaviorfandomcom_ja-20200215-history
Market
The Market is the only way to buy and sell items to other players using silver. Each team has a daily silver limit for market operations. This limit is based on the team trade grade and can be checked on the sell tab in the market window '''or the inventory'. To use the '''market', you must interact with a market manager NPC found in any of the three cities. Characters that haven't reached the base level of 40 won't be able to buy nor sell items. Purchasing The buy tab offers varieties on browsing and search. All items are categorized in their respective groups and some offer additional filters for customized selection. It's even possible to save and import search parameters for later usage. The market also has the price order option to be set. It is set to list items from lowest to highest price. All items listed will have their main properties informed along the price. Filters= |-| Compatibility= These features will only filter the search results to a smaller selection of items. The process of comparing items characteristics and their prices has to be done manually by the user. A special input field is added to items that have stacking properties. These can be purchased from a single player in large amount with the total price informed. Purchased items will be sent to the retrieve tab, where players have the option to collect the items individually or all of them together. Items sold by other characters from your own team will have their purchase button replaced with a cancel button. However, it can only be used by the character that registered it. Selling Items have to be registered to be sold. This is done through the sell tab in the market window. When an item is selected it will be compared with other similar entries in the market in order to establish the price range. Players can only set their items price within the minimum and maximum values. All items sold on market have a sales period and this time window is selected upon registration. The market will charge a silver fee proportional to the item requested price and the selected period and it won't provide any refund regarding registration fees. Items that had their sale period expires will be sent to the retrieve tab. Once the item is sold, the market will take 30% of the requested price as commission. Each character can have only a single item registered at the market. Stackable items will be count as a single unit if registered in quantity, despite the fact they can be purchased individually. It isn't possible to restock ongoing stackable items nor extend their sales period without cancelling their register. Trying to do so will be understood as adding a new item to register. A message will be displayed once to the current character once a registered item is sold, informing which item was purchased and which character registered it. Any character that has pending silver on the market will receive a similar message. Market sales are blocked for 48 hours after the item is sold. Token Benefits The Market selling aspect is greatly improved by having an active token. Market Abuse and Report The inability to transfer silver between teams directly is intentional but some players do it despite that. This is a common practice for RMT and goes against the game terms of service. Direct transactions are done by setting a low value item, usually a material obtained at a starting map, for a price far beyond their rarity and overall use. It is recommended to report this sort of register directly by clicking on the bell button next to the purchase button. The information will sent to the GM team that will investigate all mark operations from that team, track down players related to previous transactions and apply proper penalties. Category:System